Snow Day
by possum
Summary: It's snowing in Salem and the teens have some fun. Short one chap fic featuring Mason, Shelle and Philip.


Jason slowly awoke from a deep sleep. He lay in bed and stretched. Pulling the covers up over his bare chest he turned and peeked out the window behind his head. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. And the snow continued to fall heavily. Grinning, Jason rolled over and picked up the phone. 

"Hey, K-Man have you looked outside yet?"

Philip squinted into the phone, "Jase? What the hell, man? It's 7 am."

Jason grinned again. "I know, but there's some fresh snow on the ground. Perfect for riding."

Philip's mood instantly improved. "No shit? Excellent. I'll call Shawn."

  


Jason hung up the phone and jumped in the shower. They all hadn't been 4-wheeling in the snow in forever. Riding in the summer was fun, but it was ten times better in the snow. 

They could slide all over the place and pull inner-tubes with the 4-wheelers. All of the guys used to get together every other weekend and go riding. They had the woods of Salem mapped out with trails and jumps. But since college started, no one really had time to get together anymore. 

  


Shawn and Belle were at his parents house, since their apartment was being painted. Belle was laying on his chest, fast asleep and Shawn was playing with her hair. 

He loved her so much and was so happy that they finally had a chance to be happy together. His moment of bliss was cut short by the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Brady! What's happenin' man?"

"Kiriakis. I should have known it was you."

Philip laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Hey, get your shit together we're going riding."

Shawn immediately brightened, "Awesome. I'm there."

Shawn looked down at Belle and saw her looking up at him. She smiled, "Riding?"

Shawn smiled back, "You bet."

"I'm going too. And I'm calling Mimi."

  


Jason was dressed in his Carhart coveralls, boots and wool skull cap. His gloves were shoved in his pocket. Jason loaded his 4-wheeler into the bed of his 4x4 truck and headed to Philip's. On the way there his cell rang.

"Lo?"

"Jase? It's Belle. I need you to pick up Meems, cause Shawn and I are running late. We'll meet you at Phil's."

Before Jason could reply, Belle hung up. Jason looked at the phone. "Whatever you say, princess Belle."

Jason pulled up in front of the Lockhart house and laid on the horn obnoxiously. 

  


Mimi came out soon after. She had her dad's camo pants and hunting jacket on and her pink striped toboggan. She hauled herself up in the passenger seat. 

Jason smirked at her. "Nice hat."

Mimi smiled back, "Isn't it though?"

Jason turned up the Beastie Boy's 'Fight for Your Right' and roared off. Mimi sat quietly and studied Jason out of the corner of her eye. 

"You don't mind that Belle and I are intruding on your little outing, do you?"

Jason kept his eyes on the road and shrugged, "Nah, the more the merrier."

~~~~~~

  


Jason pulled up to the back of the Kiriakis mansion and saw Shawn, Belle and Philip already there. Mimi and Jason jumped out, and the boys unloaded their 4-wheelers.

They got on and Belle climbed on with Shawn. Mimi just stood there. "Who am I going with?"

"Hop on with me, Meems." Jason said.

  


Mimi climbed on behind Jason and wrapped her arms around him. 

They all took off and Mimi was convinced that the guys goal was to kill each other and themselves. They did this every time they went. It's a wonder they hadn't hurt each other yet.

Jason popped the 4-wheeler into a wheelie and Mimi clung to him. Jason smiled to himself and took off. 

When the others headed for the Horton pond, he veered off to another trail he knew. He got to a spot where a fallen tree blocked the path.

He stopped the 4-wheeler and turned it off. "Uh, oh. Whoops, looks like I made a wrong turn." Jason said, lying through his teeth. 

Jason tried to turn the machine back on. It wouldn't turn over. Mainly because he didn't want it too. He was finally going to have his chance with Mimi. They had been flirting around this for years.

  


"Great! Looks like we're stuck for a little while." Jason said in mock frustration.

Mimi frowned, "What? What's wrong with it? Why won't it start?"

Jason sighed, "I don't know, it could be flooded or it could be the starter. We'll have to wait and see if it starts or wait for the others to find us."

Mimi was on the verge of panicking, "What? We'll freeze! Don't you have your cell phone?"

Jason lied, "Left it in the truck." Jason sat down next to her, "It's alright. You're with me."

Mimi didn't really trust herself around him. She'd do anything to get a piece of him. He was too close to her and her insides were burning with an unknown anticipation. And then he made his move.

Jason took a deep breath and decided to do, what he had been wanting to do for quite some time, but it always seemed that fate was against him. Well, not today, he decided.

  


Jason suavely drew his arm around her. "So, you want to do something while we're waiting?"

Mimi didn't even reply she just threw her arms around him and kissed him. Jason was somewhat surprised on her reaction, he figured he'd have to try a lot harder than that, but all thoughts were pushed out of his mind when her lips met his.

He felt her vanilla flavored lips devour his and he snuck into the warmth of her mouth. Teasing her tongue with his and nipping her bottom lip. He moved down to her neck and kissed and licked his way up her neck. He couldn't help himself and lightly bit at her neck too.

Mimi was in heaven, she couldn't think clearly at all with his lips on her neck, all she could do was feel. He was sooooo good at this and she had wanted it for so long.

She was dimly aware of the sound of other 4-wheelers. Jason pulled away from her and started the 4-wheeler immediately and headed back out with the others. Mimi smiled and burrowed her head against his back her arms wrapped tightly around him. Jason took one of his hands off the handle bars and wrapped it around hers, lacing their fingers together.

~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Kiriakis mansion, they were all inside drinking hot chocolate and Mimi was smiling at Jason over her mug. Belle looked over at her. "Mimi, what's that on your neck?"


End file.
